Memories
by Ke
Summary: Ran walks down the memory lane... as well as the red carpet...
1. Part 1

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Memories"" (originally Mushoku)*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My second fic!!  
No, I do not own Detective Conan. Detective Conan and all affiliated characters belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pt. 1

The slowly sinking afternoon sun greets the window of the room that Ran is in. Her best friends, Suzuki Sonoko and Toyama Kazuha were next to her, complimenting on her looks and busy fiddling with her hair for this day. Ran sat gracefully in her chair, allowing other to dress her up and apply make up on this day. Her gown was marvelous, stitches of barely visible white roses decorated the main parts of the gown, beautiful laces decorates the collar, the sleeves, and the end of the dress, and white ribbons hanging from point to point around the dress completed the dress. Kazuha carefully placed the white veiling on her head, covering her dark-brown hair. As Sonoko handed her the bouquet of flowers, _she_ was complete. On this day...

Her wedding day.

She has been waiting for this day for too long. Ever since that night's dinner in that five-star restaurant, ever since that day at Tropical Island, heck! Ever since the very beginning she has been waiting, waiting for this day.

Her wedding day with Shinichi.

There was a knock on the door, and the moment after, Heiji came in. "The groom is waiting." He said.

"We'll be right there!" Kazuha said as Sonoko gave Ran the final makeup. The three best friends started to head out. This day is finally here, Ran closed her eyes and allowed her mind bring her back to the past......

~~~

_My name is Shinichi? What's your name?  
My name is Ran.  
Ran-chan? Will you be my friend?_

The car drove by a grand mansion sitting next to a huge, laboratory-like house. Ran stared out into the rain at this new environment.

"Ran-chan, sit back down, you might fall over." Eri said.

"Okay, mommy." The young girl sat back down.

The car stopped in front of a small cafe. Kogoro, holding an umbrella, pointed at the second story of the building, "That, Ran, is our new home."

~The next day~

The teacher wrote down three kanji characters neatly on the board behind her. "Class, this is Mouri Ran, her father is a police, and her mother a lawyer, they've just moved here recently. I want each and every one of you make her feel welcomed."

"Hai!!" The class chorused, even though they agreed, Ran was still alone during recess...

"Look, she's the new girl!"  
"Isn't her dad a cop or something?"  
"Yeah, and I think her mom's a lawyer."  
"That's so scary..."  
"Let's stay away from her."

The young Mouri sat alone on the swing, listening to other kids' comments about her family. She hated this new place where she has no friends.

"Hey!" A voice behind her said, it has to be someone who has come to criticize on her parents again. "Your dad's a cop? That's so cool!"

She turned around, a young boy with a wide grin was smiling at her. "My name is Shinichi, what's your name?"

"My...my name is Ran."

"Ran-chan? Will you be my friend?"

Young Ran was surprised, it's her first friend in this new environment! "Sure!" She said cheerily. The two young kids, Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran, became friends that day, starting the sweetest friendship ever...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Notes on the title of the story:

I wanted to call this story "Mushoku" (Meaning colorless, therefore naming this story after one of the Conan songs). The reason is because this fic takes place in Ran's memory, and usually flashbacks take place in black-and-white colors. However, I thought that naming it "Mushoku" (Colorless) will make it sound like some dark and unpleasant fic. So I decided to re-name it "Memories."

And no, that wasn't the end of the fic..., I'm thinking of writing two or three more short stories (as in...really short) about their childhood...


	2. Part 2

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Memories""

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pt. 2.

Ran, Sonoko, and Kazuha walked slowly out of the door. A single tear trickled down Ran's face, she's waited so long for this day, and it couldn't be more perfect.

~~~

"Ran-chan!!" The five year old shouted at the opened window. He can hear distant footsteps..., is it Ran? A woman appeared, "Yikes!" Shinichi hid behind a bush and listened intently.

"Mommy, who was it? Was it Shinichi?" Came the voice of Ran.

"It was no one, now come on, your lunch is getting cold."

"But I don't wanna eat lunch! I wanna play with-" Her voice died out and Shinichi heard the slam of a door.

_This sucks!_ Shinichi thought to himself. _What is up with that old witch? Now I have to think of a new method to get Ran's attention..._

Footsteps..._Yikes! Is she coming down to give him a good lecture?_ Shinichi stared at the foot of the steps..., a pair of red, children's shoes appeared. "Ran?"

"I sneaked out when Mommy went to help Daddy with his tie." The little girl giggled. "Where are we going today?"

"How about the park?" Shinichi suggested.

"We always go to the park, it's no fun..."

"Then where do you think we should go?"

"Let's go check out the big kids' school!" Ran said excitedly.

"That sounds fun, let's go!!"

They arrived at the schoolyard, Shinichi was awed by it right away and ran around, exploring. Ran walked up to the swings and started swinging herself when a group of third graders came up.

"Hey, little girl! Get outta here! This is our playground!" One of the shouted.

"Little?" Ran said. "I'm not little, I'm five years old!" She held out five fingers.

The third graders roared in laughter. "Whatever, get you gone! You dwarf! You bead, you acorn!"

"No!" Ran said, and went back to swinging. "I was here first."

A chubby kid, most likely the leader of the gang, walked up to the swing and grabbed Ran's wrist violently. "Now, either you get off nicely, or we'd have to hurt you!"

"No!!" Ran screamed as the fat kid twisted her wrist and she burst into tears. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

The scream reached Shinichi, who was checking out the cafeteria. "Ran?" There was another scream as Ran was pushed off the swings. "Ran?" He ran towards the front of the school.

He saw the bullies laughing at Ran, who was on the ground, sobbing, and with mud all over. Shinichi grabbed a stick and charged. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"

"Aw..., look, _the bwaby girl has a bwaby bwayfwaynd_..." The leader said mockingly. "C'mon, let's go..."

Shinichi ran towards his friend and helped her up, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Ran started to bawl, "I DON'T WANNA DO THIS AGAIN!! I'LL GO WITH YOU TO THE PARK FROM NOW ON!!"

Shinichi accompanied his friend back to her house. "Thanks, Shinichi-kun!" She said, wiping a tear and said goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Part 3

KudoEdogawa presents...

""Memories""

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pt. 3

**Flashback**

"No, Mommy!!"  
"Don't come closer, Mouri! Or else I'll kill your wife!!"  
"Mommy!!"  
Megure had came forward and grabbed the little girl away. Kogoro bit his lips and aimed.  
"Fire if you dare!!" The enemy taunted. Kogoro fired, hitting Eri in the leg.  
"Hey, hey you! Get up!"  
Too late, police have tackled the man and arrested him.

**End Flashback**

Eri limped out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of food, looking very content with herself. "Kogoro, dinner!!"

Kogoro stepped out of the showers and put on his clothes. He looked at Eri's cooking suspiciously, picked up his chopsticks, and took a bite. "PFFT!" He spat the food out. "You call this food?"

"What do you mean?!" Eri yelled angrily.

"Are you trying to poison me or something? This tastes like crap!" Kogoro retorted.

"What?! How dare you!! I took the time to cook for you with this injured leg of mine, you good at least show some gratitude!!" Eri spat angrily.

"I'd rather you use those times to order a pizza or something!" Kogoro shouted. "Whatever, I'm going to find something edible." And he left.

"Ooh, you better not come back!!" Eri said crossly and limped back into her room.

Mouri Ran, aged seven. Was peeking through the gap of the door, and for the first time, witnessing problems in adult's world. Ran shut her door silently and went back onto her bed and fell asleep. She late the next morning, and rubbing her eyes, she stepped into the living room. "Mommy? I'm hungry."

There was no reply.

"Mommy?" The little girl tried again.

There was no reply.

Kogoro stepped into the living room, grunting, clutching what seems to be a note in his hand. "Daddy! Where's Mommy? I'm hungry!"

"Your mom left," Kogoro said simply.

"Where? When will she come back?"

"Never." Kogoro turned on the TV and said not another word.

***

"Hey, Ran, what's up!?" Shinichi greeted his friend happily.

Ran was sitting on a bench in the park, all by herself, sobbing silently. The young Shinichi noted this, "What's wrong?"

"M-my daddy said tha-that Mommy left." Ran said through tears.

"Left?" Shinichi repeated. "Left where?"

"I d-d-dunno!! Daddy says she'll never come back!!" Ran cried. Shinichi realized what happened; Eri had left Kogoro. Shinichi put a hand on Ran's shoulder.

"Don't cry," Shinichi said comfortingly, "that sometimes happen with adults. I'm sure Eri-san will be back in no time."

"But Daddy said she won't!!" Ran buried herself in Shinichi's arms, crying freely. The sun is slowly sinking, and the temperature dropped to an afternoon coolness. Ran wiped her tears off her face and looked at Shinichi. "Shinichi? Why are you always so nice to me? You're always caring for me."

"We're best friends, aren't we?" Shinichi said, Ran nodded. "And that's what friends do! They care for each other, they help and protect each other. In fact, you know what?" Ran looked at Shinichi with twinkling teardrops still in her eyes. "When we grow up, I'm gonna marry you! That way we can be best friends forever, and I can protect you forever!" Shinichi exclaimed innocently.

Ran smiled at this and held out her pinky, "Deal?"

Shinichi hooked his own pinky to hers, and with a wide grin, "Deal! Now come on, let's get you home......."

~~~

A single tear fell from Ran's eye as she walked down the carpet, Kazuha and Sonoko behind her. And there he was, her groom, nervously trying to flatten his cowlick but stopped at the sight of her. Heiji, who was standing next to him, nudged Shinichi in the ribs, and they both grinned at the bride.

Shinichi took her hand and they walked up the carpeted steps, finally, this moment is finally coming. After almost twenty years, the vow that he had made was finally going to be fulfilled. Ran let her tears drop as she heard Shinichi and herself say the words "I do." As their lips met, Ran's mind was filled with joy..., they are now husband and wife...

Her life was complete.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yup yup, that's all!  
...I guess you could call it a sequel/prequel to Always...iono...hehe


End file.
